Red Carnation
by Ciestess
Summary: "i dont know if you'd be willing to write something with tesla lindocruz and flowers? maybe a human au type of deal?"


This OSW is a request from "emotional-support-lance" on Tumblr.

* * *

Mr. Nnoitora Gilga was a highly successful businessman. Although he wasn't the CEO, he held a very high position within Sosuke Aizen's company - and Mr. Gilga was Tesla Lindocruz's next-door neighbor when he was a kid!  
There was nothing Tesla wanted more than to learn from and help Mr. Gilga. The problem was… Mr. Gilga didn't like being helped. Or, um… talked to.

The first time he tried to talk to the man, Tesla just said "Hello" to him on his way to his car. But he was ignored.  
Like he didn't even exist.  
But Tesla didn't give up. Every time Mr. Gilga went to work in the morning, he was greeted by the small, blonde child. And eventually… Well. It didn't "pay off" exactly…

He told Tesla to stop - _in an extremely rude fashion, unfit for the ears of a child his age_ \- and that he had no business talking to someone as _great _and _wealthy_ as him.  
It stung to hear, and most people would have been disillusioned by it.  
Not Tesla.  
"You really are great! And _I_ want to be great! Please, can't you teach me?!"

"Tch! Teach you? What could I _possibly_ teach **you**?! You're a _child_!" He said "child" as though it were a curse word.  
Mr. Gilga opened his car door and threw his briefcase inside.  
"Then… Then please let me work for you!"  
"Pff! And what could you do?"  
He didn't even look at the boy as he was getting into his car to leave. Tesla wracked his mind for something, _anything_ that could get him closer to his idol.  
His eyes landed on the flowerbed in front of Mr. Gilga's house.  
"I-I'll take care of your flowers!"

Mr. Gilga paused before closing the door.  
With a sneer, he said, "... I don't care. Do whatever you want," then closed it with a snap.

Tesla was overjoyed!

**Every** morning of _**every**_ summer afterwards, Mr. Gilga was greeted by the boy tending to his flowers. To say that Tesla grew on him would be an exaggeration, but he found the boy's presence… annoyed him _less_ when he was making himself useful.  
And as the boy grew older, Mr. Gilga's flowerbeds became increasingly more intricate and impressive.  
Until, finally, Tesla graduated High School. And Mr. Gilga was reminded of his childhood boldness.

"Please, will you make me your intern?!"  
Mr. Gilga met his eyes for the first time.  
"... Fine."  
The bo-… _Lindocruz's _grades were impressive. And he needed a new intern after the last one quit on him. So why not?

It was the happiest moment of Tesla's life!

As expected, Mr. Gilga was a hard boss to work for - but it was _nothing_ to Tesla if it meant he got to work under his idol!  
It was everything he ever dreamed of, too. Mr. Gilga really was an incredible businessman, just like he'd thought!  
He… did have a bit of a temper… But he had every right to be angry! Ms. Odelschwanck _clearly _didn't deserve those promotions _nearly_ as much as Mr. Gilga did!

Mr. Gilga would also get angry with him if he tried to help Mr. Gilga with any work that wasn't assigned to him. But that was alright! He admired Mr. Gilga's strong work ethic!

And at least… when Tesla put a vase of flowers on Mr. Gilga's desk one morning…  
He, uh… didn't throw them away…

Tesla counted **that** as a win!

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
